


moonlight 9:42 PM

by vitamincmouth (tokuryoga)



Series: timestamps [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, hi this is me attempting to feed to the rarepair community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokuryoga/pseuds/vitamincmouth
Summary: tachibana appreciates the moonlight for a bit
Relationships: Kamio Akira/Tachibana Kippei
Series: timestamps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995067
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	moonlight 9:42 PM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terundoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terundoru/gifts).



> ahaha teru here u go, rereading this gave me pain but now you can read this here instead of a pastebin LMAO

It wasn’t late for them per se, but Kamio suggested to Tachibana they should take a walk around his old neighborhood in Kumamoto. The air finally cooled down from the intense heat earlier. Truthfully, Tachibana just wants to go back home and wash up but Kamio’s reasoning to go on this walk was because there was a full moon tonight and it would be a waste for them to not witness it together. 

Kamio always stayed a couple of steps ahead of Tachibana still trying to absorb the new place he was visiting. Tachibana didn’t bother catching up with him because, one, he was tired and two, he got to admire Kamio in the moonlight. Whatever energy the moonlight was giving him must have gotten him drunk because looking at Kamio being covered in a blanket of light while dancing in his hometown streets made him feel like it wasn’t the original city he grew up in, he felt like he was floating now that Kamio is here. Kamio was pointing out several things to ask Tachibana about, but the replies slowly started to get low-energy. 

“Kamio, wait,” Tachibana grabs Kamio’s hand which makes him turn around. He looks up at him with curious eyes and waits for him to do something. Tachibana stares at the shorter boy’s face and smiles a bit. There was no reason for the stop, but it just felt right. Tachibana’s rich laugh comes out of his chest and just brings Kamio in for a hug. It’s a surprise for him to do this but it’s welcomed anyway. Just for a bit, they subtly sway side to side with their eyes closed just enjoying the embrace of each other. But then finally, it’s Kamio that breaks away and looks up to the taller boy and appreciates the moon’s work of showing Tachibana strong features. Kamio smiles real big and it’s his turn to grab Tachibana’s hand and drag them both home together with the moonlight enveloping them.


End file.
